


New Experiences

by Cordy69 (Pat), dino76



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Banter, Community: spanking_world, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kink Introduction, Light Angst, Romance, Sexy Times, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dino76/pseuds/dino76
Summary: Klaus and Cami sweetly explore a new part in their sex life and relationship.





	New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> This story includes the erotic and consensual spanking of an adult... We hope you will like it ;-)

It's been a long morning unpacking the latest crates from the storage, and now most of the paintings were out and positioned in the room best suited to highlight the specific beauty of each. He took a contemplative step back to look at his latest art piece; if he dared say so himself, he was quite pleased with his work. It had been ages since such a display graced the family mansion and he was aware that it would be something new for her.

Cami was laughing in the kitchen and he could hear her light steps heading his way. The light of the day was casting long shadows on the corridor walls, giving nooks and crannies a special appeal both to be decorated and to use as hiding spots. Cami was quite happy to have a carefree moment with Klaus alone, away from the inquisitive looks Elijah would cast upon her or the more introspective ones Rebekah usually aims her way. And really, helping Klaus unwrap his cherished paintings like presents on Christmas morning was more fun than she thought it would be.

"Now, love, what do you think?" he asked with a flourish towards his newest accomplishment; sparkling, mischievous eyes catching her gaze as she strolled into the room.

Putting down the two glasses of wine she had brought she turned on herself, taking in the whole room. It really was lovely and was giving it a stately effect that she didn't expect. It looked very nice, although she had to admit that a life spanning thousand years or so left room for a lot of time to be spent painting.

"This is an impressive collection Klaus, did you paint them all?" she whispered simply because it seemed that one needed to be reverent in such moments.

"I did," he replied. "My siblings sadly have little regards towards the finer points of art." And Cami noticed one of the few truly happy expressions on his face as he looked around. "I doubt even one of them has picked up a brush in their time on earth."

"Well, I have to say, some of these could quickly become some of my favorites!" She got close to one haunting landscape painting and felt him come to stand behind her... "This is incredible!" she added before turning to end up in his arms.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, a gentle smile tugging at the corner of his mouth before he bent down to blow a chaste kiss on her lips.

She loved this side of Klaus, he could be carefree. It was something she unveiled after much time in his company, and she could see it only when they were alone, so she was reveling in it now, and smiled. Brightly. She'd savor every second of his happiness; soak up every last drop of it!

"Maybe you'll allow me to draw you one day," he said with an impish smile that pronounced the dimples she so loved to see.

"I'm not sure I could be such a patient model," she replied, sweetening the words with a small peck to his cheek.

"A shame, really," he mumbled leaning down to run his lips along her neck, before nipping at her earlobe. "I'll be forced to find a more willing model."

She shivered but was willing to add, "Don't mess up with me, Klaus! If you are nice, I might try to pose for you, if not, I can assure you, I have means to make you eat your words out, little boy! Say... Like, no sex tonight?" And with a laugh she escaped his grasp and headed towards the wine.

"That sounds like a very cruel and unjustified punishment, love," he replied following suit. He wasn't ready to let her out of his arms so soon. For once they had the whole mansion to themselves and he planned to take full advantage of that.

She tutted him, waving a finger his way, "Nope; it seems like the perfect one for being a bratty and demanding artist!" She came back to him, offering him the glass. "Still, I love you, and maybe could be convinced of giving in, if you ask nicely again." She drank from his glass before folding his fingers around the stem and backing up again. He took a sip before setting the glass down on the table to advance on her once again.

"You know, you may be the only person still alive to get off lightly for calling me 'bratty'," he told her, reveling in the fact that she genuinely seemed to study his paintings.

She looked at this one frame in particular and looked sideways at Klaus standing there, seemingly lost in thoughts. "Do you like art more than people some days?"

"Sometimes, yes," he admitted. "Art doesn't try to hurt me or my family."

The wistfulness in his voice, stirred something in her heart and it was easy to stand on tiptoes and kiss him for what it was worth. It would never erase the suffering he experienced or the one he bestowed on others but it mattered to Cami that he stayed in the here and now, aware that some form of happiness was within his reach.

He returned her kiss with fervor, hands coming up to rest on her hips. But then she danced away out of his reach again to study another painting in detail, one arm wrapped around her middle, the other one resting pensively against her chin.

Throwing him a roguish smile, Klaus couldn't help but wonder what was on her mind. He also couldn't stand to have her this far away from him, so he ventured closer, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"What's on your mind, love?"

She likes the way he surrounded her, protected her, cherished her. "You." She leaned back in his embrace before continuing, "There is so much of you in these paintings, so much of what you are not saying to your loved ones hidden in the touches there, I'm surprised you would display those and give them an opportunity to peek behind the façade you present to the world."

"Well, most people don't look as closely at them as you seem to do."

Sure, she couldn't completely bury her professional side and somehow not express what she uncovered. "It's all right Klaus, there are upstairs where only we can see them, and I pay attention because I care. Just like your siblings will!"

"Mmh-mh," he murmured against her skin, suddenly a lot more interested in exploring her instead of the perceived depth of his paintings.

"Yeah, and I'm not gonna spend the rest of a perfectly fine day cooped up here anyway." She twirled and ran out towards the bedroom they shared.

"Please, don't tell me that you want to go outside!" he called after her. "I fear I can't stand the cesspool of human and supernatural beings alike today." He followed her to the bedroom, throwing in a wounded look for good measure.

He knew he could pull off the kicked puppy quite well if he chose to.

She enjoyed the fun they could have, and the lighter side of Klaus they shared when they were alone. "I could be convinced not to." And she closed the bathroom door to his face.

"Do I get a clue?" he asked loudly to be heard through the closed door as he leaned against the wall. "I'd hate to disappoint and be dragged outside."

As she verified her makeup she answered "Diner and a movie? Ironing my clothes? Getting me on a hot air balloon?" She was snickering in between the suggestions, not caring one way or the other, just happy to have him around.

And as she slowly peeked in the room as she slightly opened the door, he pointed out: "Dinner and a movie do indeed mean going outside as does a hot air balloon foray over the city," he said with a grin. "And we have a maid who irons with an efficiency I'll never accomplish. - I'd be hard-pressed to find a new one if she quits because I insult her by insinuating that I'd do a better job."

He pulled her out of the bathroom to engulf her in another hug. "Also I suspect that you are just trying to get a rise out of me."

"And what would you do, if I was?"

"I might have to resort to drastic measures," he told her, smile still firmly in place.

She yelped when she felt the firm slap on her behind, and scowled at the man holding her close.

"That's what naughty girls get," he added with a smirk.

"I'm not a naughty girl... I thought I was your princess!" she accused still engulfed in his embrace.

"You are," he agreed. "There's no rule about princesses not being naughty."

"And princesses get spanked?" she said it as a joke, already her mind going to other places.

"If they're especially naughty," he whispered. "Now, how about treating you to that dinner you were so keen about a few minutes ago?"

**********************

Dinner had been at a nice little Italian restaurant a few blocks away. They'd sat in a corner booth, tucked away from prying eyes and thoroughly enjoyed each other's company.

Now, back at the mansion lying in Klaus' swank king-size bed, Cami got to thinking about the day.

"What's got you so pensive, love?" Klaus inquired softly, trailing a finger along her bare arm and shoulder.

"I had a beautiful time with you today, and I wish we could have many more of these days together but I am a bit afraid of not having the experience you may have to keep your interest." She wasn't keen on giving away some of her insecurities but he had lowered so many of his barriers she felt like she owed him her honesty.

"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled. "Just you being yourself keeps my interest." He didn't understand where this line of questioning stemmed from, but he had every intent on figuring it out.

She stretched back on the bed, offering an alluring picture that Klaus wanted to commit to memory, but she wasn't doing it consciously, she just needed to be away from his touch to keep her mind clear. "I don't have the sexual experience you have; there are things I do not know I am missing, that I would love, or that I would shy away from." She sighed, "So far, you've been such a considerate lover, patient with me, loving... I don't know how to even come up with ideas to bring you pleasure."

"Darling, there is nothing to fret about," he was quick to reassure her, but stayed safely on his side of the bed. He somehow sensed that she wouldn't be partial to his touch right now. "Anything you enjoy is more than enough for me, rest assured." He hadn't realized that she felt pressured to perform. That had never been his intend. But he assumed this kind of insecurity went along with having a lover who had a thousand years of experience.

"Is there anything you know you'd like to try?" he asked carefully. "You don't have to be shy with me."

"I don't know Klaus, some days, when I am at the office I day dream of you blindfolding me and letting me be free to experience our sex just through sensations, without having to anticipate or be self-conscious..." She took a breath looking up at him. "Today, that little slap on my behind gave me thrills and I didn't even know why..."

"See, that wasn't so difficult, now, was it?" he said, kissing her softly. "Why don't we start with one of those?" He sat up, propping himself up against the headboard and patted his thigh with one hand while holding the other out for her to take. She looked at him wide-eyed for a moment, a mixture of uncertainty and arousal in her eyes. "Come on, now, love. I promise you'll like it."

He didn't pressure her; this was her decision to make. He'd extended the offer now it was her turn to decide whether she really wanted to follow through with it.

She was wary about opening up but he didn't seem like he was holding any of it against her, instead he seemed ready to play, so she went willingly to him, holding tight to his hand letting him position her over his lap, giving her one of the pillows to help her upper body be more comfortable. Of course, he'd pick spanking play...

She jumped a little as his hand came to rest on her buttocks. "Now, now, love, nothing to be afraid of," he was quick to reassure her, running his hand over both cheeks soothingly. He stroked her very shapely butt, thoroughly enjoying the view, until he felt her body relax. She rested her head on her arms and the muscles in her back lost their strain. He rubbed all the way down to the back of her knee and up again. Then repeated the process on her other leg, before drawing his arm back and bringing it down in a light smack.

She startled, drawing in a sharp breath and he resumed his strokes to the area he'd just slapped until she calmed down again

This was actually fun. Cami was relaxed, and lulled into trusting Klaus not only with her body but also with her mind, enjoying the caressing touches. He really was a sensual lover and this was panning to be one hell of a night.

The next slap took her by surprise but as she settled the warmth that accompanied it spread into a good feeling she didn't expect.

It wasn't as hard as she feared, it wasn't even jarring; so she wriggled a bit to find a better position and relaxed once more.

Meanwhile Klaus' hand alternated between stroking her skin softly and smacking it lightly as she gradually relaxed more into the sensation.

"Comfy, love?" he purred in a low voice.

"You know I am... Is it really a spanking, Klaus?"

"A pleasurable one, yes," he replied, caressing her butt. She loved the soft voice he used and yes these little slaps were making it work for her and without even thinking it through she was opening her legs to the short spanks.

Her shift in posture was immediately noticed by Klaus and he let his fingers dip towards her inner thighs, teasing lightly before returning to her bottom with a stingy slap.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"I apologize," he murmured bending down to blow a chaste kiss on her reddened cheek. "Better now?"

She smiled. Klaus really had a knack to ease her into the most incredible of situations. "Yes, much better." And she moved lovingly on the erection she could feel rising underneath her.

"Mmh," he hummed in appreciation. "This is a view I very much enjoy."

His hand continued to trail over every patch of naked flesh they could reach. Down her thigh and back up the other one until it rested again at her behind. Dipping only momentarily towards her centre. Then another light swat on each butt cheek.

The giggle she muffled in her arms probably brought a smile to his face but she didn't care, this was just more fun than she expected. There was none of the meanness she assumed would be underlying such power play games and so far, she felt like a new person, carefree and eager.

Klaus thoroughly enjoyed seeing Cami so very impatient and open to trying new things. The earlier stiffness had vanished and she was relaxed and seemed to be enjoying herself. Very much so, if the way she wriggled against his straining erection was anything to go by. He retaliated by drawing his finger along her core once.

Cami could feel herself getting wet, this was exciting her at a completely new level, and the way he trailed his fingers without even giving her any stroke meaningful enough to help with the release she felt mounting was just maddening.

"Mmh, someone's enjoying herself," Klaus murmured giving her another swat.

Although he thoroughly enjoyed seeing Cami in that particular short satin nightgown, he pushed it further up her back until he could almost catch a glimpse of her breast if he craned his neck a bit. His hands itching to knead them gently, just the way she liked. His cock twitching impatiently at the mere thought of it.

The next slap felt stronger somehow but it just brought more warmth to her nether regions and she wished he would make those mattered and somehow mark her, instead of taking his time and making her count the seconds to the next one.

Klaus sensed her impatience and let a few swats rain down in quick succession. Her gasp was all the confirmation he needed that this was the right course of action.

There was no reason for her to like this that much but she sinuously moved with the swats, rising to meet his warm hand, falling on his lap with no resistance left in her body. The blood was singing under her marked skin and she was alive in ways she couldn't describe. This was what she needed and she didn't even know about it.

"Any other wishes, love?" he asked; his voice sultry.

She couldn't really think. What was wrong with him asking her questions when she felt so vulnerable. "Touch me?" She couldn't believe it even came up as a question, she wanted to make love to him, she wanted to be taken, she actually wanted to be ravished!

Her vulnerability made Klaus lose what little restraint he had left. He grabbed her at the waist and in one swift move flipped her around and on his lap before delving after her, attacking her mouth with his own while his hands groped the warm flesh on her backside.

He nibbled along her ear and jawline, down her neck and torso until he reached her breast, nipping the pristine skin softly with his teeth.

The straps of her skimpy night gown were down at her elbow, her breast offered to his ministrations. The way he worshiped her body made her shiver and even though seating on his lap brought forth the impression he'd made on her behind, nothing could stop her from trying to get closer to him.

His hands pushed the nightgown over her head, tossing it to the side. His hungry eyes traveled to her heaving breast and a predatory smile crept upon his face, before he reattached his mouth to her nipple, rolling the hard bud between his lips. He could feel her arousal through the thin material of her thong and it turned him on even more. He couldn't wait to be buried deep inside of her dripping core.  
Her hands locked behind his neck, keeping him close, latched on her nipple, while she danced on his lap, loving the feeling of his thighs straining beneath her, of his muscled arms holding her tight, of the love pouring from him.

And suddenly he couldn't take it any longer. He needed to feel her around him, NOW. With a feral growl he ripped her panties. Discarding them to the floor as his eyes raked her body, down and up until they locked eyes again. He saw the need in her eyes and knew that she was as ready as he was.

The thrill of his passionate discarding of her underwear rocked her to her soul. Lifting herself to her knees she hoped she was wet enough to take him at once because she certainly wasn't going to wait at this point.

He stifled a groan in her neck as she sank down onto his length, hands carding through her hair. He stayed still, giving her a moment to get used to him, before he gently rocked up into her.

Her ears were ringing, her breath was short, her heart banging against her ribcage; her whole being present in that moment, fixated on one thing only, Klaus filling her, Klaus kissing her, Klaus finally moving.

She met his thrusts, a low moan torn from her throat. There was nothing sweet and gentle about their love-making tonight. It was fast and rough and exactly what they both craved. He rolled his hips as Cami rode him passionately. His face pressed into her neck as he too breathed harshly.

There was something so immediate about it, not brutal but primal enough that when she bit his collarbone, it was to stifle her cries, to try to keep this lovemaking somehow in control, if that was even possible.

He could feel the tell-tale coiling in his lower region already, telling him that he wouldn't last long tonight. Their play had affected him immensely and the noises she was making just now were delicious, stoking the fire within him even further. He snaked one hand down between their bodies, his fingers seeking her most sensitive place. His other hand on her hip urging her to move faster as he bit her earlobe.

That was too much for Cami. Small contractions fluttered through her pussy, massaging his cock unwillingly, her whole body ready to reach nirvana, her mind already lost to it, relishing the strength of his hold, the frantic movement of his hips, the fact that at this one point in time, no one could separate them, she called his name and seized.

He followed immediately after her; the contractions of her inner walls pulling him over the edge with a low guttural growl. Afterwards he slumped against her, soft tremors running through his body as he breathed harshly into her neck and dampened hair. They stayed like this, the only sound in the room their labored breathing.

As she rested against him, Cami slowly took stock of the aches in her body, muscles hard at work competing for attention with the spanking she could finally fully feel on her buttocks, she was definitively going to need a massage!

Klaus' hands loosely rested around her waist, his eyes closed he nuzzled his face deeper into the crook of her neck, enjoying her unique scent. He could stay like this for the rest of eternity he marveled. Cami moved slightly, her hand coming to rest at the nape of his neck before gentle fingers carded through his hair.

She felt so safe and loved in his arms. "You made me a convert!" she sighed against his skin.

"How are you feeling?" he murmured still not moving his head from its comfy resting place.

"Boneless"

"Mmh," he agreed. "Me too."

“I told you that you had much to show me!" she goaded him with a smile.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and assume that you enjoyed yourself," he replied drawing back and giving her a mischievous wink.

Cami let her fingers skim over his ribs, and laughed when she managed to make him squirm, tickling him easily now that he wasn't so tightly wound up, "You know I did. Don't get all cocky on me now though!"

He wriggled his eyebrows, making a feeble effort to stop her skimming fingers. "But I do have a plausible reason to feel accomplished," he teased.

She kissed him languidly, separating from him, and laying on her side, pulling at his hand so he could lie down on the bed too. "You did. One day can I be the one spanking you?" she added roguishly.

"Maybe, one day," he replied, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her snug against him, his eyes already closing.

"Promise?" she didn't much care for the answer though, sleepy as she was getting, and whispered, "thank you Klaus"

"Mmh," he mumbled already half asleep, pressing one last kiss to her head before succumbing to darkness.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this and for any kudos or comments you leave... It certainly feeds the Muse :)
> 
> This story was written as a collaboration between cordy69 and dino76. Written for the Spanking_World LJ community **Holiday Bingo**. Cordy is playing Cami and Dino is playing Klaus. This story fills the lover/spouse square.
> 
> The rest of the entries can be explored in the community under the *holiday bingo tag  
> https://spanking-world.livejournal.com/tag/%2Aholiday%20bingo
> 
> Cheers to all!


End file.
